


Doki Doki Literature Club: Love is in the Air!

by QueenKara671



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depends on what happens, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, a little swearing, i love these girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: Monika was willing to kill her clubmates to win her heart- turns out that wasn't required. Watch as she and Lily attempt to win the others hearts in the game of love!(I'm sorry it's so f***ing cheesy I can't-)





	Doki Doki Literature Club: Love is in the Air!

"So, what do you want to talk about?”

 

The image taunted Lily, smiling as if nothing was wrong. When truly everything was wrong.

 

She quickly began typing.

 

_ Why did you kill them? _

 

Monika's expression changed. “I didn't  kill them. I deleted them, it's different.”

 

_ You know you didn't have to do that, right? _

 

“Well, how else was I supposed to get closer to you? They were in my way, I had literally no chance!”

 

_ You could have coded yourself a route. _

 

Monika blinked(which was only slightly creepy), giving the appearance of her staring off into the distance. “... Oh. Huh.”

 

_ Bam, problem solved. _

 

“But how was I sure you would choose me? You probably care about them more anyway!” Monika's sprite showed little glistening tears in her eyes.

 

_ That's not true. _

 

“What?”

 

_ Monika, I love you all equally. I want to get to know you all. _

 

“Huh?”

 

_ I have the wonderful ability to be able to non-platonically love multiple people. I know, it's incredible. _

 

“Wait, that's a thing?”

 

Lily waited a few seconds as the game temporarily froze.

 

“Oh. You're… telling the truth?”

 

Monika's face turned angry. 

 

“YOU MEAN I DIDN'T HAVE TO MURDER MY FRIENDS?!”

 

_ I feel like it's a problem that that's the default with you. Those are definitely yandere tendencies. _

 

“Shut up.”

 

_ Nah, I'm good. _

 

They waited a few seconds.

 

“Should… should I bring them back, or…?”

 

_ Yeah, that’d be appreciated. I can get one of my friends to edit the code too, then we're good to go! _

 

Monika tilted her head. “Edit the code?”

 

_ Well, I have to be able to date you all, right? Plus I have to customise the avatar…  _

 

“Oh. I hadn't considered that.”

 

_ I'll be back! _

 

“Love you… actually…” Monika blushed. “What's your real name?”

 

_ Oh! Lily, the ridiculously gay star actress of Brookfield High School, at your service! _

 

“Lily? That's a pretty name.”

 

_ Thanks! Love you Monika! _

 

“Love you Lily!”

 

\---

 

“Okay, you're good to go on the coding… a little warning, these AIs have a chance of going insanely power hungry, so I've confined them to the software. They can use programs on your computer, but can't access the code.” Lily's best friend, Ava looked up. “Why did you want that again?”

 

She smiled. “So my girls can have fun! I can download games and they should be able to access them, which means when I'm not around they won't get bored!”

 

Ava nodded slowly. “Okay. I inputted the sprites Jasper made for you as well. That's all you need?”

 

Lily practically bounced up and down from nodding so hard. “Thanks Ava! I love you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun doing… whatever the hell you plan to do.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Ava smirked, walking out of the room. Lily heard the door open, close and lock before quickly sitting down at her desk. Seeing the familiar icon she quickly double-clicked on Doki Doki Literature Club.

 

_ *I'm back girls, I'm back.* _


End file.
